Momentos
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Su relación estaba llena de momentos así, instantes donde sucedían millones de cosas que contaban más de lo que podían decirse con palabras el uno al otro.


Se miran, se sonríen, son cómplices en ese crimen que nadie ha presenciado y tratan de olvidar.

Bailan juntos la canción que suena en la radio, ríen hasta que no aguantan por un chiste malo que han hecho, cantan al ritmo de una canción inexistente en el auto.

Su relación estaba llena de momentos como aquellos, llenos de inocencia y amor donde tan solo existían ellos y el mundo dejaba de ser importante, donde los ojos azules de ella brillaban de felicidad y los castaños de él dejaban la culpa y el resentimiento atrás. Estaban juntos de tal manera que era todo lo que ocupaban para ser felices.

Se amaban, se querían de forma loca. Eran dos amantes llenos de locura que sabían disfrutar de la vida.

Se miran, tratan de sonreír como antes, son cómplices en ese crimen que han cometido y nadie conoce.

Bailan la canción que suena en la estéreo, tratan de bromear y quitarle peso al asunto, canta la letra de una canción inexistente de camino a casa.

Ella se ha dejado crecer el cabello rojizo y él hace poco lo ha cortado, la canas empiezan a medio verse en el cabello castaño de él y a ella se le han marcado varias arrugas. Aún son jóvenes, aún pueden volver a intentarlo se repite cada que su imagen le devuelve la mirada en el espejo.

Se abrazan con fuerza cuando a ella le dan la noticia, sonríen como antes y piensan que todo va a mejorar y qué, por fin podrán dejar aquel crimen atroz que los atormenta atrás.

Su relación estaba llena de momentos como aquellos, llenos de una esperanza sutil que les hace apreciar el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro, instantes llenos de cariño y felicidad.

Miran al frente con las manos entrelazadas, sonríen y tratan de dejar atrás ese crimen que nadie conoce. Ojos azules llenos de esperanza, sonrisa confiada y llena de sarcasmo. Eran opuestos, y sin embargo compartían tantos momentos juntos y encajaban de forma tan especial que era difícil notarlo.

Sus miradas se cruzan, se sonríen como antes, son cómplices en ese crimen que tratan de dejar atrás y que creen han olvidado.

Ella compra montones de cosas, una habitación entera es llenada con utensilios para niños. Él sonríe y la ayuda a cargar las cajas que llegan a su hogar, ambos son felices. Se aman y no pueden evitar demostrarlo están compartiendo un momento, están esperando.

Y entonces el momento desaparece y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Él está roto y ella no le devuelve la mirada. La mira y sus ojos están cansandos, la sonrisa desaparece y el crimen del que son cómplices vuelve a molestarlos en las noches que comparten juntos.

Ella ha sufrido tanto que no puede hacerla quedarse, lloran y se abrazan con fuerza antes de despedirse.

La destrucción de una ciudad caída del cielo. La culpa, el temor a volver a cometer el crimen. Se separan definitivamente, se toman un tiempo para pensar uno en del que, indudablemente no volverán o al menos eso se dicen.

Ella se va com una sonrisa amarga, los ojos azules llenos de traición y con el recuerdo de aquella atrocidad fresca. Él se queda solo en aquel lugar enorme sintiendo como todo se rompe en su interior.

Su relación estaba llena de momentos como aquellos, donde el dolor los sobrepasaba y se debían dejar ir, donde alejarse era lo mejor que podían hacer.

_"Nos tomamos un tiempo, con Pepper sentimos que no estaba funcionando"_

Sonríe, mostrando al mundo que esta bien. Se pone la máscara de nuevo y empieza a fingir ante todos una felicidad vacía. Deja de reír por bromas tontas, ya no canta melodías inexistentes en el auto de camino a casa, ha dejado de bailar las canciones que suenan en la radio.

Ella se deja llevar por el dolor, empieza a dormir poco y a comer en exceso. No debe y lo sabe, por eso tan solo dura una semana de esa rutina autodestructiva. Vuelve a ser la chica perfecta que todos conocen, controla cada aspecto de su vida y no se deja derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Ambos sonríen de forma falsa, ríen genericamente, han dejado de cantar letras inexistentes y de bailar las canciones que suenan en la radio.

Sus vidas estaban llenas de momentos así, en donde fingir es obligatorio, en donde mostrar debilidad era sinónimo de pérdida y ellos lo aceptan. Siguen con sus vidas y tratan de olvidar el crimen del que son cómplices.

Funcionan unas semanas antes de ceder a sus deseos. Él a perdido al equipo que alguna vez estimo, ella ha despertado con las piernas manchadas de sangre.

Se miran, los ojos cansados y llenos de remordimiento, los labios fruncidos en un capricho de sonrisa, las manos entrelazadas y los cuerpos juntos les hacen ver que no pueden estar sin el otro mucho tiempo, se aman, son un par de cómplices.

Ambos se reconstruyen de a poco, ella aún despierta llorando por las noches por eso que no pudo ser, él recuerda los golpes y el rechazo que sintió en aquel bunker de Siberia. Ambos están rotos y sin embargo se mantienen enteros el uno por el otro. Sonríen de forma tenue cuando es entrada la noche y están en los brazos del otro.

Su relación estaba llena de momentos así, instantes donde sucedían millones de cosas que contaban más de lo que podían decirse con palabras el uno al otro.

Se miran, la sonrisa feliz, las manos entrelazadas, los ojos azules brillantes de felicidad y el abrazo que recibe cuando vuelven a recibir _esa_ buena noticia.

Vuelven a comprar cosas para niños, pues han vendido las anteriores. Ella se cuida, el empieza a darse el lujo de pensar a futuro de verdad.

Vuelven a cantar letras inexistentes de camino a casa, a bailar las canciones que pasan en la radio y a reír a carcajadas de los chistes malos del otro.

Vuelven a ser los mismos amantes de antes, se vuelven a amar con locura y sin límites, dejan de fingir.

Y entonces el momento se corta, ella se ha desvanecido en cenizas y él ya no tiene a nadie con quien sonreír.

Está solo. Ya no hay sonrisas falsas ni actuaciones de primera, ahora se ahoga en alcohol y se deja llevar por la rabia. El crimen del que es cómplice vuelve a estar presente en su vida cada día que pasa y lo hace plantearse mil preguntas.

_'¿Estaría él aquí o también seria un montón de cenizas? ¿Estarían?' _

El silencio y la soledad lo aplastan, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en esa sonrisa llena de amor, los ojos azules brillantes mientras conducen a casa e inventan letras y la risa melodiosa que escuchaba cada que hacia un mal chiste.

No sonríe, no ríe, há dejado de cantar letras que no existen y de bailar las canciones de la radio. Está muerto en vida, los momentos en su relación se habían acabado.

_**Creo que les queda claro que amo esta pareja. Si no entendieron el crimen del que son cómplices, pues es un aborto, sinceramente me cuesta pensar en que ellos, de todas las parejas del MCU no tienen hijos y aquí trato de darle una explicación. Pepper aborto una vez a causa de Tony **(tal vez después_ _Mandarín, con eso de tener el cuerpo lleno de un virus extremo que la podía matar en cualquier momento) __**y desde eso le ha costado quedar embarazada y mantenerlo. Tsk, igual lo pueden tomar como quieran. xd**_

_**Buenas tardes. :p**_


End file.
